


Start Out Slow Then Play It Faster

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Flirting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: It was driving Thanatos mad, fingers itching with the urge to touch, to grab, to possess and show Zag's sinful frame all the pleasures it promised.But he always did this shit when Thanatos was supposed to be working.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 359





	Start Out Slow Then Play It Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 25 - Teasing

Thanatos was starting to feel like he was going slightly insane. Which, considering his myriad of siblings and the circumstances of his job it wouldn't be the most unexpected turn of events. But, alas, it was neither his siblings nor his job that contributed to his particular brand of consternation. 

No, it was a certain prince of the underworld who seemed to be haunting his every moment. 

Especially over their last few encounters. 

It seemed that Zag had been spending an inordinate amount of time in the company of Aphrodite, if Thanatos had to guess. Zag seemed...flirtier than usual if that were possible. He seemed to bend in ways made specifically to have Thanatos gazing at his ass, dancing between the wretches of the underworld during their contests and grazing Thanatos with his fingers as they lid from whatever weapon he held as he passed, winking at him cheekily as he wiped away the blood on his hands. 

Zag's face would split in the most perfect smile at times, he would tilt his body in ways that allowed Thanatos to look down and see the perky pucker of his nipples, twist his hips to show the perfect swell of his ass. He would shamelessly trail his fingers down the back of Than's neck as he spoke with Lord Hades, breaking his focus and making the Lord of the Underworld clear his throat and scold an unapologetic Zagreus.

It was infuriating. 

It was thrilling.

It was driving Thanatos mad, fingers itching with the urge to touch, to grab, to possess and show Zag's sinful frame all the pleasures it promised. 

But he always did this shit when Thanatos was  _ supposed to be working _ and not entertaining his lover with the pleasures of the flesh. 

By the  _ gods _ what pleasures that flesh promised though. Especially when, after this particular run, Zag rose from the River Styx, running both hands through his hair in full view of Hypnos and Thanatos, droplets of blood sliding over his skin in tantalizing trails that Thanatos suddenly found himself wishing to trail with his tongue. Zag's clothing clung to him so temptingly like this, even as his body's naturally high temperature evaporated the liquid away, leaving so little to Thanatos' fevered imagination that he barely noticed that his twin had fallen back to sleep when he was supposed to be taking his scolding. 

"Hello Than," Zag called, winking as he passed by, hips swaying tantalizingly and Thanatos found himself leaning forward to watch him pass on the way to his chambers. 

"Damn brother are you going to stand here all day with that weapon on display or are you going to make yourself decent? This is a place of business you know!" Hypnos must have woken up again because suddenly Thanatos felt the urge to paint the walls red with his blissfully annoying brother's grey matter. 

"Shut up, Hypnos," he grumbled, almost pouting, adjusting his robes to avoid any other such commentary as his twin's gentle mockery followed him down the hall. 

"Remember his chambers aren't sound proof!"

Thanatos only barely kept his control together as he walked into Zag's room. "Zag I-" and he promptly choked on his own spit, eyes going wide at the display his wayward lover had made of himself over his brand new bedding. 

Zagreus, tempting prince of the underworld that he was, was seated on his knees on the bed, bereft of his clothing having scattered it to the floor. He looked over his shoulder to face the door, running scented oil through his hair, fingers glistening in the low light, perfect ass on display for Death Incarnate's hungry gaze. 

"Oh Than," Zag practically purred, soft lips curving as a bit of that scented oil dripped coquettishly down his devilish neck, "did you have need of me?" 

Thanatos felt, deep within him, the same insanity that drove Paris to spark war with Menelaus, a crack so audible and needy that he tossed his scythe to the side and descended upon Zag like a man possessed, capturing his lips roughly and forcing him back to the bed, tasting his delighted laughter like orange blossoms on his tongue. 

Zag twisted in his arms a little, curling his tempting thighs around Thanatos' hips to tug him closer, oil slick fingers pulling the faceners of Thanatos' clothing free, tossed to the side and clinking gently like raindrops across the room. It didn't take long for Thanatos to be divested of his clothing, pulling back to catch a breath before he was scattering bites and kisses over Zagreus' woefully unmarked neck. 

"Mmm Than," Zag moaned softly, arching up as Than bit into the join of his neck and shoulder, working his tongue until bright, blood red marks marred perfect skin and muscle, "what has gotten into you?"

The teasing tone had Than groaning, pulling back to look in his lover's mismatched, mischief filled, eyes and glaring. "You know  _ exactly _ what has gotten into me, Zag," he said accusingly, "do not pretend that you have been innocent these last few days."

"I am always innocent," Zag said, grinning before his pretty lips parted in a gasp as Than bit down on the hollow between his collarbones, leaving yet another bright mark. "Mmmh b-but I would not mind you divesting me of said innocence." 

Thanatos rolled his eyes, smiling as he trailed kisses down his prince's body, sparing his nipples a few moments of attention that pulled pitch perfect sounds of pleasure from his mouth before the madness of his lust forced him lower, pushing at the backs of Zag's thighs until his legs were pressed up to his chest. Exposed such, Thanatos couldn't help but notice the sheen of oil around the rim of Zag's hole, eyes going wide. "You sneak," he growled, lowering his head to bite Zag's thigh harshly, "you prepared for this!"

Zag giggled and gasped quietly, shrugging. "You caught me, my love," he said, whining through his teeth as Than's own trailed lower, "I-I was hoping you would not hold out for as long as you did. B-but it was exciting." 

"You are a menace," Thanatos hissed before dipping his head, running his tongue over that slicked hole. Zagreus moaned, words quickly robbed from him as Than probed him deeply, pushing in further and lapping at the loosened muscle with vigor. Than loved the sensation of those tempting thighs shaking in his grip, wishing to curl closed around him but held firm in the air where they belonged for the moment.

Than closed his eyes as he focused on the taste and feel of his lover, the sound of Zag's rising moans as his tongue pushed in deep. He opened them again to look up along the paradise of Zag's body, at his flushed, dripping cock twitching blatantly. His lover's hands were curled tightly in the bed beneath him, head tossed back and mouth open wide with his cries of passion as Thanatos licked over his rim, circling his tongue repeatedly. 

"T-Than!" Zag yelled, uncaring for his volume, "please! Please! I-I'm sorry for my teasing, please!" He whined again, hips writhing rapidly, unable to seek release at the fleeting fullness of Than's tongue. 

"Please what?" Thanatos asked softly, voice rough with need, his own cock flushed gold and twitching with the desire to bury himself deeply in his lover's tempting body. 

"Fuck me," Zag begged, reaching down to drag Thanatos up, capturing him in a kiss, tangling their tongues as he moved his legs back to their place around his hips, attempting to line him up. "I want you in me, my love. It's been too long." Zag nibbled at his jaw, arched his body, and gasped softly as Than's cock pressed to his hole. "Please, please, please." 

And how could Thanatos refuse him when Zag so rarely begged for anything. 

He pressed in slowly, savoring the impossible heat within his lover's body, the crushing tightness there. He made sure to watch Zag's face for discomfort, seeing only pleasure as those pretty eyes rolled in his head and Zag's hands scattered over his body, pulling at his hair and clawing golden lines into his back. 

He knew the wounds wouldn't be there long, but there was something joyous in the sensation of Zagreus laying claim to him as he was claimed. 

"Zag," Thanatos murmured, voice low and rough as he bottomed out, arms wrapping tight around his lover's body to hold him impossibly closer, as though they could meld into one singular being. Zag turned his head to kiss him again, panting breathlessly as he rocked his hips to signal his lover into motion. 

Pressed as tightly as they were, Than was forced into a slow, deep rhythm. But it was good, dizzying really, the cool air outside of Zag's body felt like torture before he plunged back into the depths of his frame. That enticing, blood hot body that Zagreus flaunted with skill only one favored by the goddess of love could have called him with every stroke of his cock. Every little moan and whine and whisper of his name pulled Thanatos in deeper, called him to relentless action, to more and more of the roiling pleasure that burned through his fingers and toes. 

Than buried his face in Zagreus' neck, practically growling as he rutted into him hard and deep, slamming in with enough force to send the grand bed bouncing against the wall behind it. Zag's cries rose with every strike of his cock into his prostate, his fingers digging into the plains of Than's back, leaving golden bruises and scratches as he begged and pleaded for more, faster, harder, for Than to give him everything with all he had and Zagreus' scream of completion was more than enough to send Than himself over the edge as well, gasping out prayers and pleas. 

When they collapsed to the bed, Zag giggled in victory, curling against his chest and grinning wide. "Mmm I will have to send Aphrodite a thank you next I encounter her," he purred, "her tips were perfect!" 

"You've been talking to the goddess of love to get seduction tips?" Than asked, groaning as he covered his eyes with his hand. Zag nuzzled under his chin and nibbled at his chin with a bright smile. 

"Of course I was! Far be it from me to think I have nothing to learn in a world as wide and large as ours." 

Than groaned, a small smile pulling at his lips both horrified and amused at his lover's ever growing cast of mentors. "Perhaps next time you can keep such things to my off time?" he asked and Zag chuckled. 

"You have no off time, so I fear I will have to flirt with you whenever I so choose." 

Frankly, Than wouldn't have him any other way. 

Although, later, he put in a request for sound proofing for the ever so loudly enthusiastic prince's bedchambers. For having his twin whooping and hollering about his enthusiastic love life when he saw him was at the bottom of his list for shit he was willing to put up with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.
> 
> And you can check out my Kinktober list here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eh6ne1NXgAA7MB1?format=jpg&name=small


End file.
